


The Dress

by Sparkling_Starway



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is Trans, Gen, everyone agrees on she/her so obviously i did that too, i didnt use pronouns a lot because its never really stated which are used but, i love and support dress lion, trans rights baby, you get gender eurphoria! you get gender euphoria! EVERYONE GETS GENDER EUPHORIA!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Starway/pseuds/Sparkling_Starway
Summary: "He... he gave me his dress! I'm so...! Ha ha ha!"Mettaton truly loves his fans, and, of course, he wants to encourage them to be themselves.
Relationships: Mettaton & Dress Lion, Mettaton & Muffet (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Dress

Of course, stopping the human from being harmed was important. After how they had fought, they deserved to have their friends by their side.

But hey, Doctor Alphys was already on her way there to the throne room! It wouldn’t matter too much if Mettaton arrived fashionably late, now would it? She had it covered. Besides, he had something important to do first.

Meeting his fans, of course!

He had just premiered his new body on live TV, and now that he wasn’t dead, why not show it off to everyone on his way? He was stopped several times by complimenting fans asking eagerly for autographs, which he happily obliged to. Who was he to deny them that?

Mettaton had had enough time to think about how things had gotten… a little out of hand, and a promise to Alphys that they would talk about everything when there was more time. He didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about that whole mess, and instead, wanted to spend time with the monsters he owed so much to. He wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for them, so being friendly and signing shirts was the least he could do.

The attention Mettaton was getting as he walked through Hotland boosted his mood by a lot. He knew he was beautiful, especially now with the body of his dreams, but being told that by his admirers? It almost made him forget everything else.

As he exited the elevator to the third floor, he found the Spider Bake Sale stand devoid of customers. The spider girl currently counting coins looked up, and smiled.

“Oh, hello again, deary!” she waved with a giggle. “My, I didn’t realize that was you. I love your new look.”

“Thank you, darling,” Mettaton replied as he approached. “I hope you could understand why I didn’t approach you as I was then?”

“Of course, of course,” Muffet nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly. “But I do recall you telling me the human hated spiders. How funny is it that I was told otherwise by my own friends?”

“Ah, that.” Damn spider communication. “Well, it must have been a misunderstanding, I’m terribly sorry. May I make up for the trouble I caused you?”

“Depends.” Muffet propped her head up on the table with her hands. “How much?”

“I will buy you transportation for your spiders who are stuck near Snowdin.”

“Ooh, that’s a good deal.” Muffet nodded, leaning back. “I’ll hold you to that, deary. Now, won’t you buy something?”

After making an excuse of not having enough time and giving his farewell, Mettaton continued on his way. He did his best to step around the webs covering the floor in the next room, cringing as some clung to his heels. He tried to wipe some off, only to get more on his hands. He sighed and kept walking, doing his best to shake it all off before continuing to the next room.

“O-oh, Mettaton-!”

Not a fan now! He looked over to see a nervous-looking lion monster by the poster advertising his musical, quickly trying to brush away any remaining webs. He put on another charming smile, and walked over.

“Hello there, darling! I hope you weren’t waiting here since the performance, I’m sure you could tell I was rather.. Occupied.” He winked, as if he had been doing some fabulous celebrity thing instead of trying (and failing) to kill a child on live television.

“Oh, um, no, I saw your fight…” the lion trailed off, looking to the side. “It was, uh, really cool-!”

“Oh, you did? I’m glad you think so!” He was quiet for a moment before snapping. “Ah! I recognize your voice, you were one of the people who called in, didn’t you?”

The lion seemed shocked for a few moments before replying. “I did! I didn’t- I didn’t think you would recognize me, I’m just, um, a really big fan.”

“That’s fantastic to hear, darling. I always love meeting my fans!”

“I mean, you’ve got to have a lot, you’re really… really cool,” the lion looked away again. “I love your new look, by the way..!”

Mettaton couldn’t help but genuinely smile at that. “Thank you, sweetheart, I really do too.” He let out a small sigh. “I’ve been wanting to show off for a long time, but it was never ready until now.”

“I think you look great all the time, though, too..!” the lion added. “All your outfits are really cool, especially, uh, that dress you wore earlier…”

“Oh, that blue one?” Mettaton chuckled, pushing back some of his hair out of his eye. “It is rather nice. A shame I probably won’t use it again, it was a one time performance.”

“Oh, you won’t..?” the lion seemed a little disappointed. “Well, uh, it was very nice.”

Mettaton hesitated a moment, before getting an idea. “Well, dear, if you like it, and I’m not going to use it, how would you like to have it?”

There was a moment of stunned silence. “I- what? You’d… you’d give it to me..?”

“Of course, sweetheart!” He grinned. “It’d be pointless to keep it when there’s someone else who could enjoy it. Be right back, it’s just backstage!” Before the lion could say anything else, he ran off to go get the dress. As he pulled it down from the rack, he looked over it yet again. The blue was designed to contrast his warm-colored screen yet match the set, but the shade would look beautiful with the lion’s complexion. He smiled to himself and quickly headed back, where he found the lion still stunned.

“Here you are!” He held it out.

The lion hesitated. “I… are you sure? I…. I’m not sure if I could, um, look good-”

“Nonsense,” he interrupted. “Darling, you’d look amazing in this dress. I want all my fans to be happy.” He pushed the dress into her shaking paws. “You make yourself happy, dear.”

“Th-thank you…” she stammered. Were those… tears? “Thank you so much…”

“It’s no problem. You have a wonderful day, darling, I hope to see you again sometime.” Without another word, he walked off.

Thinking about the call any further than he already had was… overwhelming, but he was glad he had stopped to talk to that lion. After all, he felt beautiful, and everyone else deserved to feel so too.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever get an idea and just run with it  
> thought of mettaton being a good person  
> thought of dress lion  
> trans solidarity ensued


End file.
